Seperti Yang Kau Minta
by OhHaNi-chan Haruka
Summary: SasukeSakura Seperti Yang Kau Minta fict offerings for readers mistycal doll.


**Ju**dul** : Se**perti **ya**ng **k**au **m**inta

**...**

**Ge**nre** : Ro**mance**, fri**end**.**

**...**

**Wa**rning!** : B**ad** E**YD**, Ga**je, **Be**rantakan, **O**OC,

**Po**koknya "**No People is perfect**!"

**Ti**dak **su**ka? **Y**ah **u**dah,, **m**aafin.^^

...

**Ra**ted** : T**

**...**

**Pa**iring : **Sa**suke**Sa**kura**.**

**...**

**Dis**claimer : **Na**ruto **i**s **Ma**sashi **Ki**shimoto's

* * *

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut seorang gadis berparas cantik ini, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman sekolah. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyentuh helaian rambut merah muda yang sedikit berantakan karena diterpa oleh angin, ia menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambutnya ke belakang daun telinganya.

Musim semi tahun ini begitu indah dan romantis. Ribuan helai daun dan bunga tumbuh dan menutupi taman begitu indah untuk di pandang mata. Aroma wangi tumbuhan begitu menenangkan jiwa. Sayang bila di lewatkan begitu saja.

Dia adalah salah satu siswi di sekolah Konoha High School. Sekarang ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Gadis tersebut berjalan menuju taman sekolah sambil memegang sebuah kotak makanan yang terbungkus rapi. Hari ini musim semi di mana beberapa bunga bermekaran. Sangat indah bukan? Gadis itu sangat menyukai musim semi. Mungkin salah satu faktor menyukai musim ini karena namanya dan nama pohon yang bermekaran di musim semi sama. Sakura. Yah, perkenalkan nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura yang berarti bunga sakura di ladang musim semi.

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon dekat lapangan basket sambil melihat seseorang. Yah, orang itu adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Di mana cinta itu tumbuh sendiri saat ia dan pria itu selalu bermain bersama berhubung rumah mereka bersebelahan, namun semenjak pria itu menjadi terkenal ia melupakan Sakura begitu saja.

"Opor bolanya Naruto!"

"Tangkap Sasuke!"

Terdengar suara teriakan di lapangan basket, segerombolan siswa sedang berolahraga basket. Salah satu di antaranya adalah pria yang sangat di cintai oleh Sakura, namanya—

GOLLLLL

"SASUKE! KAU HEBAT."

"KYAAAA! SASUKE." ─seperti yang kalian dengar, namanya Sasuke. lebih tepatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah pangeran sekolah yang sangat di idam-idamkan oleh seluruh siswi di sekolah ini.

...

...

Kringg...Kring...Kringg...

Bel pulang berbunyi. Pintu-pintu kelas terbuka dan siswa-siswi berseragam putih abu-abu berhamburan keluar dari sana. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang bersama karena letak rumah mereka bersebelahan. Walau Sasuke sering menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu saja mengganggu hidupku? Hah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena menahan amarahnya.

"Ma..maafkan aku Sas, a..aku—" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memotongnya.

"Maaf? Kau bilang maaf? Apa kau tahu kalau selama ini aku sudah muak karena kau terus menerus mengganggu hidupku!" Teriak Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di koridor sekolah.

TES'

Setetes air mata berhasil jatuh ke pipi mulus Sakura.

"Pa..padahal hiks.. aku cuman hiks.. ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama hiks.."

...

...

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk berdiam di teras rumahnya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya lagi seseorang yang ia cintai. Sudah beberapa jam setelah waktu pulang sekolah tapi Sasuke belum pulang-pulang juga. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil honda jaz berwarna putih melewati rumahnya dan tampaklah Sasuke keluar dari dalam sana.

"Sasukee!" Teriak Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, namun tiba-tiba pelukan itu berakhir karena di lepaskan secara sepihak oleh orang yang di peluk.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi. aku capek melihat wajahmu terus." Kata Sasuke tajam dan tepat langsung menusuk hati Sakura.

"Ta..tapi a..aku—"

"Sudalah aku muak denganmu. Mulai sekarang kau jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, kalau perlu kau menghilang saja dari kehidupanku!"

JDERR.

Bagaikan tersambar petir.

Mendengar perkataan yang bisa di bilang perintah itu membuat kedua mata Sakura terbelalak saking kagetnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika teman kecilnya itu dengan santainya mengatakan hal sekejam seperti tadi. Tidak bisa terbendung lagi, air mata dengan derasnya tumpah dan membasahi kedua pipi putih Sakura.

"Ka..kau jahat! Padahal aku mengagumimu, padahal aku sangat memperhatikanmu, padahal aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, padahal aku sangat MENCINTAIMU sejak dulu SASUKE!"

"Ba..baiklah kalau itu maumu hiks.. ak..aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu, seperti yang kau minta!" setelah mengatakan unek-unek yang ada di dalam hatinya langsung saja Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

DHEG.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan membuat pukulan telak di hati anak bungsu keluarga berada itu. Entah mengapa ada penyesalan di hati kecilnya.

...

Tik Tik Tik'

JDER.

Tik Tik Tik.

JDER.

Hari ini hujan turun lagi bersama kenangan yang mungkin luka di hati. luka yang harusnya dapat terobati yang dia harap tiada pernah terjadi.

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak kejadian itu dan sudah seminggu juga Sakura tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Saat ini ia berada di taman dekat kompleksnya, tempat di mana ia dan Sasuke dulu sering bermain bersama menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Di tatap langit berawan di atas sana.

Hujan. Memang tidak terlalu deras namun sudah cukup untuk membuat seluruh seragam sekolahnya basah. Ia sangat menyukai hujan tapi bukan karena menyukai basahnya, ia hanya meyukai airnya yang perlahan membasahi tubuh ini... karena berkat hujan tak ada yang bisa melihat tangisnya. Menyembunyikan daun harus di tengah hutan dan menyembunyikan tangis harus di tengah hujan.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan air hujan di wajahnya yang mulai memucat, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa air itu tidak membasahi wajahnya lagi. segera Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat sebuah payung berwarna biru telah melindunginya dari terpaan hujan.

"Kalau kau main hujan terus nanti kau sakit." Kata seseorang yang memegangi payung itu.

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa di sini, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura heran saat melihat wajah orang yang telah memayunginya.

"Entah. Kau tahu? Sejak hari itu, kau menjauh dariku membuatku merasa kehilangan." Kata Sasuke memandang kedua bola mata emerald Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku baru menyadari kalau kau sangat berharga untukku, Sakura." Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dan payung yang ia genggam terbang di bawah angin.

"I..iya aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura dengan air mata bahagia. Inilah mimpinya, inilah kebahagiaannya yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Mulai saat ini. aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau minta, Sakura." Setelah perkataan Sasuke, hujan langsung reda dan menampakkan sebuah keindahan berwarna-warni di langit ciptaan Tuhan sebagai saksi bisu percintaan mereka.

**"****Percayalah, Selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan, ada tawa setelah air mata, ada kebahagiaan setelah kesulitan, dan ada hikmah di balik setiap cobaan."**

_-END-_


End file.
